NiGHTS (film)/Soundtrack
NiGHTS''' ''Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is a soundtrack album that will contain the soundtrack for the Disney/Pixar film, NiGHTS (film). The soundtrack was created by Walt Disney Records and is set to release Worldwide at the same time as the movie, including both the musical numbers and the background score. It has been confirmed that motifs and songs from the original NiGHTS into Dreams... will be used in the soundtrack along with new songs, albeit remixed. Recently, it was also confirmed the usage of remixed tracks from the album NiGHTS: Lucid Dreaming, owned by OverClocked Remix. Tracklisting *Dream Delight - Plays during the intro narration. *Twin Seed Life - Plays in the scene presenting Twin Seeds. *Stage Fright - Plays as Claris and her stage fright are introduced. *Public Pressure - Plays as Elliot and his defeat against the older boys are introduced. *Harsh Side of Reality - Plays as Claris and Elliot ponder about their obstacles in the waking world that are obstructing them from reaching their dreams. *Welcome to Nightopia - Plays in the scene Claris and Elliot enter Nightopia and meet Owl and the Nightopians. *I am NiGHTS! - NiGHTS' vocal song, presenting herself to Claris and Elliot. *The Wicked - Wizeman's theme during 3/4 of the film, frequently used when he appears or when he is mentioned. *Garden Paradise - Plays as the heroes explore Breezy Camp. *NiGHTS and Reala (Remix) - Reala's theme whenever he confronts the heroes, until the third act. *My Ideya... (Claris) - A continuous song, whose snippets of plays when Claris recover her Ideyas of Purity, Wisdom, Hope, and Intelligence. *My Ideya... (Elliot) - Ditto, but for Elliot. *Underwater Wonder - Plays as the heroes explore Aqua Park. *Historical Stone - Plays as the heroes explore Ancient Museum. *Our Master - A musical number of the minor Nightmarens, in which Wizeman joins in right at the end, praising Wizeman's leading and power. *Next Stop, Winter Season - Plays as the heroes explore Mount Frosty. *My Greatest Dream - A musical number shared between NiGHTS, Claris and Elliot, as they share their life goals and dreams and vow to fulfill them. *Climb the Train! - Plays as the heroes follow the Snow Train. *The First Dream Rainforest - Plays as the heroes explore Rain Forest. *Her Brother's Vendetta - Plays as NiGHTS, Claris and Elliot battle Reala and Jackle at Skyhigh Building. *La Folie NiGHTS - Plays during the scene where NiGHTS' origins are revealed, and when Reala offers to NiGHTS one last chance to join Wizeman again. *My Greatest Nightmare - A tragic reprise of NiGHTS' verse in My Greatest Dream, as she's horrified by the answer of who she actually is. Lyrics are available on My Greatest Dream's page. *Ideya of Courage - Plays as Claris and Elliot build their courage, awakening their last Ideyas. *Twin Seeds Flyby - Plays as Claris and Elliot fly through the dream version of Twin Seeds to rescue NiGHTS. It has added vocals by TBD (female) and TBD (male), symbolizing each of the kids. Lyrics can be seen here. *New Jack Mantle - Jackle's theme during his last battle. *Our Master (Battle Remix) - An instrumental version of "Our Master" that plays during the final battle. *A God's Demise - Plays as Wizeman begins to die and take Nightmare with him, Claris gives a shard of her Ideya of Wisdom to Reala, and ends when Claris and Elliot wake up. *Coldplay ~ Paradise (Grace Rolek cover) - Plays during the scene Claris' forgets about her stage fright thanks to NiGHTS' encouragement and sings to the judges. A snippet of it is also sung during the Twin Seed's birthday parade. *Prove To Them - Plays during the scene Elliot gains enough bravery to stand to the bullies thanks to NiGHTS' encouragement and challenges them to a basketball game where he and his friends win. *Fragmented Goodbye - Plays as NiGHTS and Owl bid farewell to Claris and Elliot in the waking world. *Dreams, Dreams (Panic! At The Disco cover) - Plays during the first half of the credits. This cover is more pop and rock-based than the original's romantic ballad feel. *Dear Sibling - Plays in the post-credits scene. Category:Soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:Soundtrack Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Unfinished pages